Luck Charm
by Shadow of Others
Summary: How Chairman Meow changed Magnus' life. I suck at summeries, just read. MALEC. One-shot


**A/N: This idea was totally random, but I thought I'd be cute. This takes place in CoB. For the sake of this story, the party will be for Magnus getting Chairman Meow, not his birthday.**

**I don't own it!**

"One caramel macchiato, please." I said. They came back with my hot drink, a blessing on this freezing New York day. I held the cup tighter to me as cold wind blew at me when I opened the door onto the streets. I began my brisk walk home where I could conjure up some fire and relax.

Just as I was about to turn onto my street, a pair of cute green eyes, not unlike mine, caught my eye. The cute little, white fuzz ball that owned those eyes immediately had my heart. He was so tiny, but he looked like he was tough. He was currently pawing at the window, trying to get out onto the streets of Brooklyn. I smiled to myself. _I'll get you out of there. _I promised.

I walked into the pet shop with my usual confidence. I walked straight to the counter, and said "I'd like the small creature by the window please."

The teen working there looked relieved when he said "Oh, the male cat? Yes, yes of course. I need to see some identification, and I need to know your occupation, so we know your making enough money to take care of the animal."

I showed him my drivers license (did you know eight hundred year old warlocks can still drive?) and a business card of mine. He didn't question my job as High Warlock of Brooklyn, so I assumed he didn't care, as long as I had enough money for business cards, right?

(line)

About fifteen minutes I was carrying my new kitty that I had named Chairman Meow and I was walking through the door to my flat. My little cat looked around in wonder at the shock of color, and if cats could smile, I'm almost sure this one did.

"Chairman, I need to throw a party for you! I haven't thrown one in almost two weeks, so I needed to anyways." I put him down, so he could go explore. What I wasn't expecting was that he shot off and ran to the kitchen and onto the counter.

"Chairman Meow!" I gasped as he pushed over the flour sack, spilling flour all over the kitchen, and my ceiling fan blowing it into the living room, too.

"No, stop!" He had just bolted into my room wear he continued to do damage, and would soon do that to all the flat.

(line)

An hour later, after I had given up trying to catch Chairman, and was done inviting everybody to his party (yes, I was still trowing one) I was sitting, exhausted, on my couch. The flat was in complete disarray, not that it really mattered. I could just snap my figures and the place would be back to normal, but still. I had no idea why my little Chairman Meow would do such bad things.

I now understood why the kid at the pet shop had looked so relieved to get him off his hands.

"Meow." The little sound came from by the door. I tiredly swung my head over to look, and couldn't resist.

"Aw, my little Chairman." I crooned, getting up off the couch. "What are you doing over there?" I asked and knelt down beside him.

"Mrrowwww." he answered, and pawed at the door, leaving scratch marks. I got angry again.

"Damn cat!" He let out an offended meow. "You can't go outside, we live in Brooklyn. You won't find your way back." I sighed.

He sighed too, if cats can sigh, and slumped downward onto the floor. He remained there while I removed everything in my flat except and a stage for the band a few tables for food and drink.

An hour to the party I went into my room to change into something sexy, complete with loads of buckles and blue lip color.

I snapped my fingers and the rest of the party was set up, food for all species (except werewolf, because I invited none) and the faerie band was all set up.

I looked over to the door, ready to answer it when the guests started to arrive, and saw that Chairman Meow was still in the same position as before, right by the door. _What are you up to? _

_Knock, knock, knock. _I lazily walked to the door to answer it. When I opened the door, I should have anticipated this, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all, Chairman Meow bolted out of it, and onto the streets. I sighed again, sad that my new kitty didn't want to stay. But I continued with the party, telling everyone it was for my new cat.

I was talking to a vampire named Gregor, who drinking a little too many Bloody Marys when I heard the buzzer. I started towards the door, but it was difficult because the room was so filled with creatures.

Not ten seconds after, they rang it again. _Obnoxious asshats._ I thought, irritably.

I opened the door to see five teenagers, one an arrogant blond, another a short redhead, a fierce girl with a whip, an awkward four eyes, and the most delicious boy with blue eyes.

His raven colored hair fell in his eyes, while he quickly looked to the ground. I sighed inwardly, sad I didn't get to see his eyes anymore.

Surveying the rest of the crowd, I noticed with a shock that I recognized the petite redhead. She was the one I worked so hard on, to conceal the hidden world from. And now she was here with Shadowhunters, and a mundane. I masked my surprise with my usual look of indifference, because she wasn't suppose to know me.

The tall girl put on a smile and asked me if I was Magnus Bane.

"That would be me." I said, and noticed Clary observing me. I was observing them, too. Shadowhunters were certainly not on the list. "Children of the Nephilium, well, well. I don't recall inviting you."

The one who first spoke, pulled out an invitation and waved in my face. Rudely, if I do say so.

"I have an invitation. These are my friends." she gestured to the lot beside her.

I took the paper, and studied it, sure it was a fake. I wasn't going to_ not _invite them in, for the sake of the gorgeous dark boy, but I had an image to keep, and Magnus Bane does not (usually) bring in randoms.

"Must have been drunk." I muttered, looking unhappy. I opened the door all the way. "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests." That one was a genuine concern.

I led them up to the party, all the while the blonde making arrogant comments, and me giving them right back.

When we reached the end of the stairs, I heard an audible gasp come from the mundane. Yes, I can imagine why; my parties were a sight to behold.

I turned back to the group only to see the boy I wanted to talk to was no where to be seen. I looked around the room, but still couldn't find him anywhere.

I floated to where Clary stood, looking intimidated.

"You like the party?" I asked, while leaning against a pillar. She looked around, and swallowed.

"Is it in honor of anything?" I couldn't tell if she was honestly curious or just trying to make conversation. I frowned, thinking of my cat. When I got him, my whole house fell apart. I was starting to thinking he might have been my anti-luck charm.

"I just got a cat today." I replied. She looked around on the floor.

"Oh...where's your cat?"

I frowned even more. "I don't know. He ran away." I wondered if I would get him back...

Just as she was about to answer, the two Nephilim boys popped up. I couldn't help but glance at the blue eyed one. He looked upset, but even frowning he was flawless. His pale white skin had a rosy cream undertone that made me want to lick it and see if it tasted good as well. The arc of his neck was almost feminine in how graceful it looked.

He glanced up as Clary spoke and peeked at me. The cherry red blush that followed was adorable.

An angry vampire interrupted then, calling my name and creating a disturbance. He said that someone poured holy water in there motorcycles.

I reminded him that I had invited none of the werewolves, and when he proceeded to yell, I snapped my fingers and he left. On my command of course.

The blonde whistled and said "That was impressive." I smirked and looked up.

"You mean that little hissy fit? I know. What _is _her problem?" I joked. A soft laugh came from the boy, and it was beautiful. A little underused, but it sounded musical. _He should do that more often._

"We put the holy water in his gas tank, you know." He said, and his voice was even more enchanting than his laugh. The blonde reprimanded him, but he just shook it off. The blonde called him Alec.

They got down to business as to why they were really here. Alec was so kind, trying to soothe me when I was telling my sad back-story. What he didn't know was I had cried enough about it in the past; I was done.

The night ensued like that; them asking me questions me answering them a trying (although not my hardest) to answer them, and occasionally the beautiful boy named Alec would say something and my heart would flutter.

I wish I had the chance to talk to him alone. I felt like I could talk to him for hours and not get bored. Hell, I could probably_ stare _at him for hours and not get bored. That's how interesting he seemed to be.

I tried to act cool and not like I felt like my insides were jelly whenever he talked, but it was harder said then done. And when he blushed, I thought I was done for.

After a little incident with the mundane turned rat and another angry vampire, they were on their way out. I decided I needed to give Alec a little hint I was interested (in love) with him.

I winked at him and said as seductively as I could, "Call me?"

He stood nervously and stuttered out something unintelligible and probably would have stayed there all night if the blonde hadn't hauled him out the door.

As I shut the door behind them, I saw my new little kitty walking up to me from the bathroom.

I leaned against the closed door and breathed out a sigh that I had been holding all night.

My devil little kitten who had trashed my whole place had seemed like my worst nightmare before the party, but now I knew that I had only met the most wonderful man because of him.

Not my worst nightmare, he was my good luck charm instead.

**A/N: Did that kind of suck? I did my best at my first one-shot. So, yeah. I still don't know a lot about this website and how it works, so if anybody wants to send me any tips or something via PM message or something, I would really appreciate it. Oh, and please review, or else I will never get rid of my writers block and lack of confidence in my writing.**

**Hanni**


End file.
